Childhood Love of Fire (English Version)
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Kagami and Rei were good friends since childhood. But, Kagami was moved to America so he must to leave Rei. But before that, he promised that he will be right back. 8 years ago, Kagami came back to Japan, but he had been forgotten about memories with Rei. Rei who still liked him until now, can she make him remember them again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo, wrong grammars and anything else in this Fanfic. Don't like don't read!

Summary: This Fanfic is about a love story between Taiga Kagami-kun and Rei Hino-chan. In this chapter is telling us about the beginning of their meeting until the time separating them in childhood. So sad... T^T *sobbing*

**Chapter 1: I'll Be Right Back, Reiko-chan**

The 7-year-old little girl cried under a big tree. Sadness stored deep enough in her heart. She was lonely because there was no friends to comfort her.

"Hey..." the someone's voice greeted her.

The little girl stopped crying. She then lifted her face. In her eyes, a boy stood in front of her.

"Why are you crying in a place like this?" he asked.

"I... I... Lonely... I don't have any friends who accompanied me and comforted me. My mother was passed away and my father left me alone because his job..." replied the little girl sobbed.

"Isn't there anyone else who cheer you up?"

"I just live with my grandfather. But, I need a friend who may be able to take me to play together... But... Nobody wants to play with me..." Then she cried again.

The boy was only noticed the little girl crying. Then, he said, "Well, would you be friends with me?"

The words was make the little girl stopped crying, and then she looked at the boy was the same age as her.

"Re, Really?" asked the little girl, to covince herself.

"Yes, indeed. I will always ask you to play with me. I promise..." he said with a smile.

Hearing that, her face changed cheerful. "Thanks... From now on, we will be friends. Oh, yes. What's your name?" The girl asked his name.

"Taiga Kagami. Nice to meet you... What's your name?"

"Rei Hino. Nice to meet you too..." replied the little girl called Rei.

"Rei? Hmm..." The boy named Taiga was thinking. "What should I call you Reiko?" he asked innocently.

"Reiko?" Rei amazed to hear it.

"Yes, Reiko. I think it looks very feminine," Taiga said grinning.

Rei pouted. She pouted her lips. "It means that my name isn't feminine, is it?"

Taiga didn't answer, chuckled instead. Then, he ran away from Rei. "Why? You don't like it, huh?" He asked teasingly.

"Why you..." Rei ran after Taiga. Finally, they become playing chase. That was the beginning they first met. Taiga and Rei became playmates.

In keeping with his promise, every day Taiga invited Rei play together. Start of hide and seek until the swings. Rei was very happy to have such a wonderful companion Taiga. Rei felt he was the one who discovered the joy of her life.

As time went on, their relationship gradually getting closer. Perhaps more than playmates. Rei slowly liked Taiga. Taiga also had feelings for her. But, they were children who still can't understand the meaning of love. They still remain friends despite the seeds of love planted in their hearts.

However, who would have thought this was their last day together. A year later, when they sat on the riverbank after play, Taiga said, "Reiko-chan, I have something to tell you..."

"Yes, what is it, Taiga-chan?"

"Well... Um... This is serious, Reiko-chan. Maybe tomorrow we will not be able to meet and play together again," he replied with a condescending voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei. She didn't understand what he said. Taiga was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to move to America and attend school there," said Taiga softly.

"What?!" Rei shocked to hear the news. Taiga's voice was quite soft, but it can make young Rei as though struck by a lightning. Her heart was painful. Afraid of losing her best friend.

Taiga turned to Rei. "I'm sorry, Reiko-chan. I..."

"Why did you just say it now?" Interrupted the girl spontaneously almost shouted at him, trying to hold back tears. "You are my best friend. That fills my days. I love you. I don't want to lose you..." Then, her lips moved, want to cry.

Taiga was pensive. He seemed to feel Rei's feelings. He's also sad and afraid.

"I love you too, Reiko-chan that I didn't want to leave you. I could have rejected my father moved to the United States. But, I would stay with whom?" He said, his neck as if to suffocated.

Rei was silent. "Taiga-chan..."

"It's not my fault, Reiko-chan. My father's work which was the problem... I... I was also never thought I must leave you," he said hoarsely.

"Don't tell me we have to separated," said Rei sadly. Her tears irresistible anymore. The tears fell down her cheeks.

Taiga looked down, didn't say a word. He wanted to cry, but he realized that he was a boy. He must be strong to face it.

"Reiko-chan," Taiga said eventually.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to separate with you. Therefore, I give you this..." Then, he pulled out a silver necklace that a name "Reiko" on it from his pocket.

"Necklace?"

Taiga nodded. "Yes, I will give this necklace to you. So that you can remember me when I was in America. "

Rei took the necklace was given by young Taiga. "Beautiful..." she muttered in amazement.

Taiga smiled sweetly.

"Ano... Can you put it on for me?" asked Rei.

"Of course." Then, he took the necklace and wrapped it around the Rei's neck. Rei tossed her hair so that Taiga is not difficult to put it on.

Rei smiled at the necklace around her neck. That necklace is so beautiful.

"Thank you, Taiga-chan. With this necklace, I will always remember you..." she said excitedly.

Hearing Rei's answer, Taiga kissed Rei's forehead. Rei startled. Slowly her face turned red.

"I'm glad to hear it, Reiko-chan. If like this, I can be calm to face it," said Taiga after releasing the kiss. Then, he ran away from Rei.

Soon, he stopped running and turned to Rei who still standing there. "Reiko-chan! I promise. I will always remember you in America. I'll be right back, Reiko-chan...!" Taiga shouted loudly so Rei can hear him.

Rei yelled. "Yeah, Taiga-chan. I trust you. Promise me, okay?"

The boy smiled and grinned at her. Later, he continued his run until his figure disappeared.

Taiga-chan, I believe you'll be right back. I hope at other times, we can meet and play together again, Rei said in her heart. She holds a necklace around her neck in the hope she could meet again with her good friend, Taiga.

~to be continued~

Alright, it's my story. Do you like it, don't you? I hope so... :3

Well, this is my story in English version of "Childhood Love of Fire" in Indonesian. This is for you who can't understand Indonesian at all. So, that's why I tried to translate it.

I hope you enjoy my story. I wrote this because I think Kagami-kun and Rei-chan can be a cute couple because of their last name. Their kanji are same translated is "Fire". Lol XD

Okay, don't forget to review my story. But, don't flame. I will continue this. See you next time! ^o^ /


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo, wrong grammars and anything else in this fanfic. Please don't flame!

Summary: This fanfic is about a love story between Taiga Kagami-kun and Rei Hino-chan. This chapter have set in the city of Tokyo after 8 years have passed. This is a story about Rei-chan and her childhood memories. Until one day, she meets again with someone who she always miss him so much. This man is Taiga-kun. How it happened? :3 *curious*

**Chapter 2: The Surprise Meeting (Rei's Part)**

*Rei Hino POV*

My name is Rei Hino. I am a high school girl who works as a miko in Hikawa shrine. That place is on the top of Sendai hill. That shrine is my home. I live with my grandfather. My mother was passed away since I was a little girl. My father works as a politician and never visit me except in my birthday. Nevertheless, my relationship with my father was not so well. I really hate him because he was dare to leave me and my mother. My mother who was sick until her death, didn't want to take care of her because his work reasons...

Because of that, I really hate a creature named 'man'. Why? Yeah, I told you already. You know, I didn't even had a crush on none of boys in this world. I was trying to avoid them.

But, secretly my heart bothered by the presence of someone who cared and loved me since childhood. Someone who was always there for me both joy and sorrow. He was so different from the others. He was kind, considerate and fun. He was like a light that illuminates a dark life and sadness in my life. Initially, he and I were just good friends.

But, this feeling... Do I like him? Does he also had the same feeling with me? Ah! I don't know. Why do I have to think about it?

Now, he's gone. He disappeared swallowed by the earth. I felt so sad to lose him. And I looked forward to his presence. However, fortunately before he left, he gave me a very beautiful necklace. With the words "Reiko" was not my real name. As I remember, he liked to call me "Reiko-chan", he said it though more feminine. Hehe...

This necklace... Every time I see it, I always remembered him. I can only wish he'll be back...

*Normal*

8 years later...

The atmosphere in the morning in the city of Tokyo was so crowded, but not too dense. The magnificent city street surrounded by various vehicles. Start of bicycles, cars, buses, trucks enlivened the atmosphere to the city. Not only vehicles, many humans scattered in the city. There were women who want to go to the market. There were employees who want to work. There were also children from elementary school through high school and college students go to their destination.

In that city, a high school girl in uniform got off the bus, then walked while held her school bag. Her long flowing hair fluttered in the wind. Her beautiful eyes and sharp looked around. Her body was proportioned so graceful as a model standing on the catwalk. Her smooth white neck and marbled levels it stands on her feminine shoulders. Both of her ears were adorned with red earrings. Her slender waist combined with long legs.

"I hope I will not be late today. I have to hurry," said the pretty girl was looking at her watch in her hand. She deliberately accelerate away in order to be up at school. But, she wasn't aware of anyone in front of her.

Bruk!

"Ouch!" She fell on the ground. She winced in pain. "You have eyes, don't you? If you walking, please look around!" she grumbled. But, her anger suddenly disappeared when she saw someone who had hit her. In her eyes, a tall boy was standing in front of her.

"You too! Why you didn't look around when you're walking?!" replied the boy rudely.

"I'm going to be late, you know!" replied the girl angrily. She tried to stand up, but she can't do that. "Ugh!"

"Not able to stand up? Here, I help you," the boy said as he reached out his hand with the intention want to help the girl.

The girl stared at the black and red-haired boy. Then, without hesitation she grabbed his hand and tried to stand up. "Thanks," she said coldly. Then, unceremoniously she dashed off without the slightest look towards the boy.

The guy who was to help the girl could only gape to see her. The girl did say thank you, but really... Really cold!

What a strange girl, he thought. He glanced the girl again from a far. Then he left.

*Back to Rei Hino POV*

Huh, I almost late because I accidentally hit a boy that taller than me. Lucky for me, the boy was willing to help me up so I'm not too late to get to school. If not... I will slap his face!

But, who the hell was that boy, huh? Why am I being cold on that boy? Well, I have to thank him, but not as cold as that I should be. That's because it going be late, what could I do. I wish I could see him again. I want to get to know him more closely...

"Rei-chan..."

Deg! That voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Rei-chan, what's the matter with you? Why you didn't finish your bento?" asked a voice that startled me was Usagi-san, my friend.

Oh, um..." I was nervous. I saw a glimpse of my bento in the table. My food has not been exhausted. Then, I glanced at the others. What? It's about to run out?! Oh, no! It seems I'm too long to think about the incident this morning. I finished my food quickly.

"Rei-chan, you usually don't look like that. What were you thinking about?" asked Minako-san, who sat beside me was astonished to see that my behavior wasn't normal as usual.

"Uh, I'm not thinking about anything, really." I tried to avoid while still eating.

"Really? You're quiet like a statue. There must be something on your mind, huh? "said Makoto suspicious. Ah! Mako can guess my mind. As if she is a descendant of Nostradamus, could predict something will happen. Usagi-san who heard that, grinning at me.

"Hehe... Surely you're thinking about the boy, don't you?" She giggled. Hearing that, my eyes almost popped out of my eye socket. I almost choked, therefore I am urgently looking for a drink. Then, I want to finished drinking until a half part of a bottle.

"Usagi-san, don't guess like that. You make she choke," said Ami-san as she closed her bento box. Usagi-san could only grinned, huh! That was annoying me.

"Hehe... From her face, you know I've been able to guess. There is definitely a time events Rei-chan go to school this morning. I think is about a boy who accidentally meet in the street and- "

My temper could no longer stand it. "Oh, please. Come on, Usagi-san! You can be silent, can't you? Don't make me embarrased like that! You've also made me choke, because you say like that. I don't like it, you know," I snapped at Usagi-san. If I may be honest, I was blushed as Usagi-san managed to guess what happened when I got to school.

Seeing my face like an apple, Usagi-san started to tease me again. Rather than apologize me. Huh! The others can only giggle at me. Ah, since the incident I experienced it this morning, would happen like this...

*Back to Normal*

In Hikawa shrine...

One day, the girl in miko robes was sweeping around the shrine's yard is not too pretentious, but very beautiful to look at. The girl was Rei, a high school student who just lived with her grandfather, a head priest of the shrine. In the shrine, there were two crows that always accompanied her, who they were also her pets. Their names were Phobos and Deimos, as the name of the moon on the planet Mars.

Actually, Rei wasn't an ordinary girl. She had the power that can't be possessed by ordinary people. She could feel something that will happen later. In other words, she had a sixth sense. Therefore, after sweeping the yard, Rei went into the shrine which is also where she lived.

Inside the temple, Rei meditated in front of the blazing fire. Not long after, she felt there was someone who approached her. That man... Is he...

Suddenly her eyes opened in shock when she think of someone who threatened her. Ah! Who is he? Is he an evil spirit? She wondered. She then got up from where she meditated and rushed out of the shrine. After that, she quickly took out ofuda, a long paper which is used to destroy the evil spirit that she meant.

"Akuryou Taisan! (Evil spirits, begone!)" Rei shouted, throwing an ofuda towards someone who thinks evil spirits. It then landed on the man's forehead. And...

"Ouch!"

He cried out in pain. His scream was made Rei surprised. Rei turned toward the voice. Seemingly, that voice is belong to a boy who she met this morning. The boy lied on the ground motionless with his eyes swirling. Beside him, there were Phobos and Deimos, Rei's crow.

"Eh? You're..." Rei amazed. She looked at the boy. Why would he be here? It seemed that someone who thinks that the evil spirit was a red and black-haired young man whose height was 30 cm taller than Rei. "You're the boy that I met this morning..."

"Eh?" The boy awoke from his unconsious. He got up and shook his head, trying to awake himself. Then, he looked at Rei in front of him. Finally, they looked at each other. For a long time until his word from his lips came out, "You..."

*note:

Miko is a person who devoted herself to the shrine. Her task is to lead certain rituals, dancing and also as entrance ticket seller, the seller good luck charm (omamori) and sweeping and maintain the cleanliness of the shrine. Her traditional clothing is a red long skirt pleated named hakama and a white haori (a type of kimono). Uniquely, the status to be a miko is must a virgin or unmarried.

~to be continued~

I hope you still like my story. I'm sorry for your waiting for a long time... :3

What about my story? Is it interesting? If you interested, I will continue my story. You can give your opinion or an idea in review, but don't flame please... ^_^

OK, I'm going to write next chapter. See you... ^o^ /


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo, wrong grammars and anything else in this Fanfic. Don't like don't read!

Summary: This Fanfic tells us about a love story between Taiga-kun and Rei-chan. In this chapter tells about how Taiga-kun can met Rei-chan in Hikawa Shrine where Rei lives... Curious? Just read... ;)

**Chapter 3: The Surprise Meeting (Kagami's Part)**

*Taiga Kagami POV*

I am Taiga Kagami. I went to Seirin high school and joined the basketball club for boys. At the club, I was seen as a basketball player with great potential and tremendous talent.

Since I was little, I moved to America and attended school there. I stayed there because of my father's work. But, for a few years later, I returned to Japan.

However, before moving to America, I made friends with a girl who same age as me. The girl was so nice, so I like to be her friend. But, my heart says another, that I like her more than just friends. Could I love her? Does she also have the same feeling? Ah! Never mind. Forget it! How could she want a stupid boy like me.

When I learned from my father that I will leave Japan and move abroad, somehow my heart was so devastated. Maybe because I couldn't see her again, who is my best friend. But before I left I promised her I would be right back. The girl agreed and she let me go.

After that, according to my promise, I returned to Japan. But, I didn't find her again. She eventually disappeared like the wind. I was so sad. I didn't remember the girl's figure again since then. I didn't even remember her name. In other words, I had forgotten the girl...

*Normal POV*

8 years later...

In the morning, atmosphere in the city of Tokyo was so crowded, but not too dense. In the city streets, there was a lot of the people who helped to enliven the atmosphere of the city.

The tall and athletic high school boy was running quickly went to his destination. He was in a state of fear in a hurry late. You see, he'll be punished by a teacher, he must stand outside the classroom. How embarrassing!

If you look carefully, he looks pretty cool guy with his sharp eyes. Added with thick eyebrows, but branched like a tree. If looked at him, no one would be can stare him much longer. His reddish black hair glistened because of the morning sunlight's struck.

I had to faster until I arrive at school. If not, I will die! I might be severely punished... thought the guy. He quickened his pace. However, unfortunately he didn't realize there is someone in front of him...

Bruk!

Finally, they collide. Fortunately the boy didn't fall because of his huge body.

"Ouch!" Its voice looks like a girl. She screamed painfully.

The boy was startled. He was accidentally bumping into an elegant girl who also dressed high school student in front of him. The girl sat down.

"Do you have eyes, don't you? If you walking, please look around!" said the girl angrily.

Of course, the boy was angry to hear this. "You too! Why you didn't look around when you're walking?!" he replied rudely.

"I'm going to be late, you know!"

"Me too!"

The long-haired girl wanted to stand up. But...

"Ugh!" The girl winced in pain. She fell again.

Suddenly, the boy held out his hand. "Not able to stand up? Here, I help you..." he said. He intended to to help the girl.

The girl looked at his hand. Soon, she grabbed the guy's hand which is bigger than her and tried to stand up.

"Thanks..." the girl said briefly without looking at the guy. Then, she go away.

The athletic guy could only gape to see this. He looked at her without blinking at all. Then, her figure disappeared in the crowd.

What a strange girl, he thought. Then, he left to go to his school.

* * *

Since the incident, the boy was somehow still think about her. From his way to school until such time as he was going to practice basketball, he still can't forget the events that happened this morning.

Hmm... Who is that girl? He thought. When he remembered her figure, she was so pretty and elegant with her high school clothes. She was just really a brave girl that face him without the slightest fear. Because previously, none of girl who dared to face him like that (except basketball's coach. Tee-hee...)

The boy sighed. He sat beside the basketball court while continuing to think of the figure of the girl. Strange! Usually he was always had been in the basketball field for practice with the others.

I think she was attractive. Somehow since then, I was interested in her. I was hoping to see her again, he thought. She was my type. Hmm...

"Kagami-kun?" Suddenly, there was a someone who calls his name.

Deg! Suddenly his thoughts shattered instantly.

"Wh, what?! Don't make me startled like that!" he shouted at him angrily.

"Sorry..." said the boy was startled him earlier. "I'm just wondered. Why are you not to practice? It's weird." Apparently it was a guy who was shorter than him. He was the boy's friend from the basketball club and also his partner.

The boy named Kagami could only speechless. "Etto..."

"What are you thinking, Kagami-kun?"

"Er, nothing. I didn't think anything, Kuroko..." Kagami tried to avoid it.

"Really?" The boy named Kuroko stared at Kagami curiously. His forehead was frown.

"Yes, really! I'm okay..."

Kuroko only shook his head. "OK, whatever..." he said.

"So, let's... Practice..." said Kagami as he get up from his seat. Later, after practice, I'll try to see her again, he thought.

* * *

After practicing basketball, Kagami left his school quickly. He seemed determined to find the girl. But, along the way home, he didn't find her again.

Damn! Where she is? Is she already come home from school? said Kagami upset at his thought. Ah, it looked like he had lost the trail. However, his ego was still trying to not give up. He kept looking for her as he walked home.

Finally, he now had stopped in front of the shrine. He looked at the situation at the shrine. The shrine was so beautiful, though not too pretentious. Then, Kagami noticed the words on the stone beside him.

"Hi... Kawa... Hikawa? Shrine's name is Hikawa?" he muttered.

When he noticed the state of the temple, suddenly he saw a girl with miko robes was sweeping the shrine's yard. Kagami looked at her from a distance. He tried to hide that the girl didn't know his whereabouts.

Uh, wait a minute! She is... Kagami watched her carefully. She was the girl who I met earlier that morning! Gotcha! I found you, he thought happily. Hmm... Is she work in this shrine?

Then, the miko was finishing her sweeping work. She then went into the shrine.

Huh? She go into the temple? What is she doing anyway? thought Kagami wondered. Then, he came out from his hide and sneaked to enter the temple.

Caw, caw, caw...

Suddenly, there was the crow's sound, made Kagami startled who was sneaking. Wha, what is it?! Crow's sound? Kagami turned. He was surprised. There he saw two crows come from the top of the sky, attacked Kagami.

"What are you doing?! "Kagami tried to escape from the attack. But the crow was still attacked him. The one tugged at his shirt. The other one was pecked his head.

"Ouch! Let go! Let me go! Bird sucks!" Kagami shouted, turning to attack.

Soon, the miko was finally out of the temple. She pulled out an ofuda from behind her hakama.

Ah, you! said Kagami surprised to see the girl. What are you doing? Are you...

"Akuryo Taisan!" the girl shouted, throwing an ofuda towards him.

GYAAAA!

An ofuda landed right on top of Kagami's forehead. He finally fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

The girl with miko robes was surprised. She then approached Kagami was now shocked because of the sudden attack from her.

"Sorry! Are you alright? Eh?" the girl was startled. "You are..."

Kagami awoke from his shock. "Eh?" He looked at the girl.

They finally looked at each other. Long time. Until...

"You..."

~to be continued~

Finally, chapter 3 is done! ^o^

Are you enjoy it? Is the story good and interesting? I hope you still waiting the next story. I will write chapter 4.

You can review if you like... :)

Thank you... ^_^ /


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo, wrong grammars and anything else in this Fanfic. Don't like don't read!

Summary: This Fanfic tells us about a love story between Taiga-kun and Rei-chan. In this chapter is a story about Rei and Taiga finally reunited after 8 years was met. But, there is a little conflict in this story, that Taiga has no memories and forgets a promise on Rei, but Rei still remember them. Hmm...

**Chapter 4: My Childhood Friend Is Finally Back**

In the Hikawa Shrine at night...

Although already going late at night, Rei could not sleep. Not because she was too hot because the blanket was too thick, but she remembered the incident that happened this afternoon. Reunited with the guy that she met this morning, Kagami.

*Flashback*

"You..." Unexpectedly his lips uttered. He then got up. An ofuda on his forehead was detached itself.

Rei could only be stunned to see this guy in front of her. Finally, they meet again! But, Rei tried to remain calm as usual.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to do it. Please forgive me," said Rei while bow respectfully to apologize.

"Why did you do that, you stupid girl! Are you think I am a demon?!" He said furious. "You throw that exorcise paper on me!"

"You don't be so furious. I am really sorry anyway," Rei said, turning away. "Don't you have any manners? How dare you yell at girl like me. Huh!" She complained with a little arrogant.

The boy hold his temper. "Fine, I forgive you," he said, wiping his shirt which exposed by soil.

Rei stared coldly at the boy. "You... Taiga Kagami-san, aren't you?" She guessed.

"Eh? How do you know my name?" asked Kagami curious and startled to hear that.

"Er, I just guessed it..." said Rei. "We've met this morning, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Ano... Sorry, I don't mean to follow you. I... just want to see you again," Kagami said nervously, while scratching his head that did not itch. Oops! How could I was nervous like this, he thought.

"Really? Now that you've met me. I didn't thought we would meet again here," Rei said quietly.

Kagami smiled. "So, what's your name?" He asked as he reached out his hand with the intention of giving the impression of a warm and pleasant.

"My name is Rei Hino," said Rei, then she shook his hand.

"Rei Hino? What a beautiful name..." said Kagami, grinning.

Rei was surprised. It was the first time she praised as such by a guy. Slowly her face blushed, but she tried to get rid of it. "Th, thank you..."

"I never thought you turned out to work as miko in this shrine, Hino."

"I don't just work here. I also live here..."

"What?! You live here?" Kagami didn't believe it.

Rei merely nodded. Then, her attention focused on two crows that fly around her.

Kagami spontaneously surprise. "Watch out, Hino! The crow-"

"It's okay. They are my pets..." Rei replied calmly. "Please, forgive them. They actually never attack humans." Rei held out her arm and two crows were perched on hers.

"Your pets? Why? If so, why are they suddenly attack me? I didn't have malicious intent," said Kagami confused.

"Hmm... Maybe they feel your horrible aura, Kagami-san. So, they thought it was a threat," said Rei. "I never thought, there are people like you who have that aura."

Kagami can only be silent. He glared towards Rei. This girl... Looks like that she's not an ordinary girl, he thought.

Rei stared at Kagami. She noticed him from head to toe. Suddenly, Rei was surprised. Huh? Don't tell me that he... No way! she thought. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"What's wrong, Hino?" asked Kagami.

Rei stared at Kagami once again. "Kagami-san, are you-"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" shouted someone who making Rei and Kagami startled.

"Grandpa?" Rei turned toward the voice. Turns out it was her grandfather who ran toward them while carrying a broom. "Hoi, you! What are you doing to my granddaughter?!" shouted Rei's grandpa angrily, ready to hit Kagami with a broom which he thinks Kagami was a thug who want to hurt Rei.

"AAAAH!" Kagami shocked. "Forgive me, old man! I didn't mean to hurt her!" He cried in fear.

"Grandpa! He is my friend!" said Rei, defend Kagami who frightened want to run away to avoid attacks from her grandfather. Hearing the call of his granddaughter, grandfather stopped running and looked at Rei.

"Oh, really?" Then, he turned to Kagami. "I'm sorry, young man. I thought you hurt my granddaughter... "

Kagami could only stare at Rei's grandfather. "That's OK, Grandpa." He was trying to be polite. This person make me shocked! He grumbled to himself.

"Please, forgive my grandfather, Kagami-san..." said Rei bowed.

"Ah, don't you do like that, Hino," said Kagami. Then, he looked at Grandfather who besides Rei. "I'm sorry, if I interrupt your granddaughter. Now, I have to go home now." Kagami bowed, then go from there.

Rei's grandpa stared at Kagami from a distance. "The boy... Isn't he... Looks like that I knew him," he muttered.

Rei stared at his grandfather, astonished. Who is the man named Taiga Kagami?

*End Flashback*

After remember all of that, Rei opened her eyes. She really couldn't sleep for thinking about it.

"Taiga Kagami... Is he my friend since childhood? From his hair, eyebrows, eyes, face, like him..." she muttered. "Did he really Taiga-chan? Is he back?"

Rei pulled the blanket and hid her face behind the blanket. "Taiga-chan... Is that you? You're back from America, then? Or is that earlier it was just a dream?" Rei talking to herself. No! What I saw was real. Really real. But... why? she thought confused.

Rei noticed a necklace hanging around her neck. She touched the necklace. Silver necklace with the name "Reiko" was very beautiful. It was a gift from her childhood friend before he moved abroad. Seeing the necklace, Rei remember a promise what he said before he leaves.

"I'll be right back, Reiko-chan! I promise!" That's words spoken by Rei's good friend which she never forget.

"Taiga-chan..." Rei's tears flooded her eyes. Then, the tears that splashed down her silver necklace. "Finally you're back... But, why you don't remember me? Did you forget your promise?" Rei muttered sadly. He really had forgotten. He had forgotten her call name when she was little. Instead call her surname.

Rei sobbed. She was impossible to tell her fondest memories with Kagami to him. She was afraid Kagami had forgotten his memories together with Rei since childhood. Oh, God. I can only hope Taiga-chan still remember me, said Rei in her heart.

~to be continued~

So sad... T_T *sob*

Poor Rei-chan... She was waiting for Taiga-kun, but he's now forget about his memories with her.

Oh, yes, do you enjoy the story? I hope in the next chapter Rei-chan will try to make Taiga-kun's missing memories can be returned to him. Taiga-kun is starting to like Rei, but he didn't know that Rei-chan was his friend (and also his crush) since childhood.

OK, I will continue this story. See you... ^^ /


End file.
